


[圣诞联文之圣诞节篇] 一手至今【特赫】H

by Bluekiiiid



Category: Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluekiiiid/pseuds/Bluekiiiid
Kudos: 10





	[圣诞联文之圣诞节篇] 一手至今【特赫】H

朴正洙再度吻上李赫宰的双唇，一手紧扣住对方的腰使两人下身形成紧贴的状态，下身早在李赫宰主动献吻时就起了反应。  
並不是没有做过。都已经交往了三年的时间，再怎么说两人也是正常的男人，有慾望也是再也正常不过的事。但要说次数的话其实实在不多，两隻手可以数的出来的次数。  
除了两人长期的保持距离外，李赫宰不得不承认朴正洙在情事上是完全变了一个人的状态。平时的温柔体贴根本消失的无影无踪，取而代之的是许多的恶情趣和满分的霸道。  
在第一次做爱时早就被吓哭的李赫宰持续了一段时间稍微排斥的与朴正洙做爱，虽然后来仍是被吃抹的一干二净。而隔天却像什么也没发生过的恢復往常的温柔体贴，李赫宰发誓根本完全无法从这哥身上看出任何一丝徵兆啊！虽说总是无法完全适应朴正洙的做爱方式，但过程其实也都被服侍的相当舒服，偶尔参杂了些让李赫宰受不了的调皮，但还是沈浸在不间断的高潮中。

的确很久没做了。

李赫宰从对方下身惊人的大小中回过神来，双手揽上男人的脖颈主动的加深这个吻，男人像是得到了满意的反应勾起一抹坏笑。持续缠绵的吻将李赫宰抱了起来放躺至床上自己欺身压上。

恶魔来了。

朴正洙不疾不徐的将身下人的衣服一件件脱下，随后也将自己的衣服丟弃在一旁。李赫宰害羞的用双手摀住自己红的发热的脸庞，但因为刺激的觸碰从脖子至胸口早已遍佈淡粉色的状态。  
男人拉过刚才脱下的领带替爱人繫上，黑色的领带衬托出李赫宰白皙的皮肤，鬆垮的领带垂掛在胸口上，全身一丝不掛的像是任人装饰的娃娃。  
朴正洙低下身子吻上那人胸前的红樱，轻巧的用牙齿啃咬著，时不时用力的吸吮，像是要把胸前那块肉吞下腹中。久违的对待使李赫宰实在放不下双手，感到一阵羞耻脑中竟闪过朴正洙正在为自己服务的画面，身体更加的发热。  
男人玩弄完一边的乳头，看著已经被吸吮的有些红肿，满意的伸出手指揉捏了起来，再度低身从胸口至李赫宰长期练舞而练出来的人鱼线亲吻著。李赫宰难耐的扭了扭身体，胸前被揉捏的有些疼痛，正想开口出声却被接下来的刺激堵在嘴边。  
朴正洙将早就高高举起的阴茎含入口中开始缓慢的吞吐起来，舌尖不时滑过敏感的顶端，惹的李赫宰疯狂的颤抖，呻吟也从口中溢出。  
无法适应快感的用双腿蹭著朴正洙，但在自己双腿间的男人丝毫不受影响，继续卖力的做着吞吐的工作。揉捏乳头的手转移至被遗忘许久的另一边乳头，另一手则轻柔的抚摸着囊袋。  
「唔...哥不...啊哈...嗯...要哈...射...」  
手从底下两颗小球移开，摸上腰间用指尖刮搔著，李赫宰瞬间像是觸电似的从床上弹了起来，拱起的身体使阴茎更加深入朴正洙口中，脚趾也本能的蜷缩著。  
没过多久一股热流灌进朴正洙嘴里，而那人也不恼的全数嚥下。李赫宰也像是无力般的放下拱起的身体躺回床上，还在粗喘著尚未脱离高潮的快感便又立刻被身后的突袭吓的跳起身。  
朴正洙安抚的拉过受惊吓的人吻了上去，干涩的后穴被手指侵入，疼痛感让李赫宰皱起了眉头。拉开一旁抽屉拿过润滑剂倒了一些到手上，耐心的亲吻著和抚摸前端再次硬挺的阴茎。缓慢的进入深怕李赫宰无法适应，感受到小穴的紧致，朴正洙强压下想立刻进入李赫宰体内的冲动，温柔的先替李赫宰做着扩张。  
看著李赫宰渐渐缓下的眉头，朴正洙往脖子咬去，留下一个个深浅不一的痕迹。适应了后穴刺激的李赫宰开始扭动着腰肢，穴口的空虚光是靠手指无法得到满足感。  
见李赫宰已经做好準备后撤出手指，将李赫宰身体转了过去形成跪趴的姿势，把自己早已肿胀的阴茎抵在穴口。  
「宝贝，要吗？」朴正洙像平常一样温柔的嗓音在耳边响起，李赫宰羞红著脸说不出话来，只能被穴口的摩擦折磨的快发疯。  
朴正洙玩味的继续摩擦著，即使自己早就在最後的理智边缘，仍然还是想聽李赫宰说出想要自己的话。  
以往做爱时朴正洙总爱叫李赫宰说出许多羞人的话语，而李赫宰害羞的哭着求饶的样子实在让人心疼又喜欢的紧。但最终还是捨不得他哭，不管有没有达到目的还是结束了折腾。  
「赫宰，告诉我。」朴正洙啃咬著李赫宰白皙的背部，彷彿像在一张纸上留下大小不一的淡色的紫红色颜料。  
「呜...哥...进来......快进来...我要你...」带着鼻音的呼喊，双手紧抓着一旁的床单，李赫宰微微转过头与朴正洙的视线撞上。  
等不及了，一个用力的挺身整根直直没入穴内，一下子到达深处让李赫宰绷紧了神经，朴正洙先是慢慢的抽动，又一边抚摸着对方的阴茎，没过多久就立刻快速的抽插了起来。  
过程中速度极快的没有停止过，但却温柔的安抚著。把李赫宰拉起变成前胸贴后背的姿势，将对方禁锢在怀里。体位让后穴感到前所未有的深度和快感，一下一下狠狠的撞击在敏感点上。  
聽著李赫宰求饶的声音，朴正洙加快了速度让李赫宰射在了自己手中，而自己也将液体全数射进对方体内。  
后穴还紧紧的包裹著阴茎，满出来的精液沿著大腿流下，朴正洙再此缓慢的抽动起来。将人像转螺丝一样翻了身，阴茎在体内转了一圈让李赫宰无法克制的大声的呻吟著。抓紧对方的腰肢又是一次猛烈的抽插，肌肤拍打的声音传遍整个房间，李赫宰只能仰头呻吟，身体不断的拱起又落下。  
不知道发洩了几次，李赫宰已经累的睁不开眼睛，任由朴正洙带去浴室清理著，期间又在浴室迷迷糊糊的被朴正洙用手指操射了一次。身体实在累的无法动弹，用尽最後一点力气爬到朴正洙的身上，撒娇的往胸口蹭了蹭，柔软的头毛挠著朴正洙的下巴，扬起了一抹微笑。  
「我爱你。」

— END —


End file.
